Everything is Alright
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: But I call dibs on Matt. He may not know it, and nobody else might either, but Matt was mine.' Rated M for later chapters. MattxMello YAOI R&R!
1. Everything is Alright

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition, to fall and divide.  
'Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line.  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.  
Are you feeling fine?  
Yes, I feel just fine._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Matt was always a touchy-feely kind of boy. Ever since I first met him ten years ago when we were three. He didn't think kisses meant anything either, since his father was a Frenchman. Before Matt came to the orphanage, he had lived with his dad (who is now dead) in France. Matt was American though, so he didn't know how to speak any other language but English. In France, you'd thank somebody by kissing them. Not the whole 'c'mere baby, let's make out' kiss, but just a little peck. But little three year old me (I'm Russian, by the way) hadn't known that, so when he kissed me on the lips, I kind of got the wrong idea. I remember, I was about to punch him in the face, but he explained to me that that's how you thank people in France.

I always hung around Matt, he's my only friend. Also, I didn't want him getting his ass kicked by kids who thought he was some type of pimp who kissed everyone. I kind of got made fun of for a few years because Matt was my first kiss. But I don't mind that it was Matt. He's my best friend, he could make out with me and it wouldn't be weird. Not that I'm gay, 'cause I'm not, but I'm just saying. Sure as hell I'd make out with him. Kisses don't mean anything. Plus, he has soft lips. I mean, really soft. It's like kissing a pillow.

Here in Winchester, England though, lots of people aren't cool with guys kissing guys. They think that you only kiss somebody if you love them. They can go fuck themselves for all I care. Kisses don't mean anything. And I **do** love Matt. Not as a lover, but as a best friend or brother. I love him and he loves me.

Ever since we were four, we'd been Matt and Mello, the two M'n'Ms. Matt was always with me. Maybe not all the time when I bathe, but Matt's seen me naked and I've seen him in the nude. That was a few years ago when it was still innocent and not gay for two kids to bathe together. Now that we're thirteen (he's twelve), two people bathing together is like a porno, and to guys bathing together is like a gay porno. Whoop di fucking doo.

I like holding Matt's hand. Again, everybody gets the wrong idea, but in me and Matt's eyes, it's normal. If a guy and a girl who are just friends can hold hands, why can't two guys? It's not like we're giving head to each other or anything.

"Hey Mells?" Matt said to me.

"Yeah, Matt?" I looked over at him. His maroon red hair was all messed up, since he just woke up. He always wakes up around ten a.m., so I have to wake him up Mondays through Fridays for school here at Wammy's.

Matt and I share a room. Here at Wammy's, you usually have a room mate. Roger seems to hate me and Matt, so he gave us a fucking piece of shit bed. Mr. Wammy gave us a normal comfortable bed, though. I like him. He saved me from the rat hole foster house I lived in when I was two, and he's the only person L trusts. L is a world-wide famous detective. He's never met a case he couldn't solve. Everyone here at Wammy's are like little L replacements. I'm second best here, and Matt's third. That fat-head Near is first. I hate that fucking albino brat.

Any who, Matt and I share a bed. The good one. We've both tested out the shitty one… yeah, it's broken. So me and Matt share.

"Can ya' hand me the water bottle?" He said sluggishly. I rubbed his eyes with the bath of his hand, and I handed him the water bottle on the night stand.

"Thanks." Matt said, quickly kissing me on my lips.

He didn't grow out of that.

He took a swig, and then screwed the cap back on. Matt loves drinking water. He also likes milk. I once asked him why he hated soda, and he said he didn't like 'any of that carbonated stuff'.

"Hey Mells?"

"Mhm?" I responded, looking at him. Matt has a perfect face. He's cute.

"What time is it?"

"Uh.." I quickly glanced at my wrist watch. "About nine-ten. You woke up earlier than usual."

"That's 'cause I went to sleep earlier than usual… wanna go get some breakfast?" He smiled slightly at me. I happen to know that Linda ran a survey on who had the best whatever, and everybody thinks that Matt has the best smile.

"Sure," I got out of bed and stretched. Since spring was coming in a few weeks, it started getting a tad warmer. I slept in my boxers last night. So did Matt.

I threw on an over-sized black t-shirt, and Matt put on light baggy jeans and a striped black and white t-shirt. He held my hand as we walked down stairs to the cafeteria. Like I said before, Matt was touchy-feely. He didn't think it was wrong to hold a boy's hand, or to kiss a boy, unlike most people I know.

As we walked down the stairs, we passed Linda. She was pretty annoying, but she didn't see anything wrong with kissing the same gender. She also thought kisses didn't mean anything. Matt likes her. Not as a girlfriend, as a friend. They both lived in France, so she also used to kiss people to thank them. She grew out of that though.

"Hey Matt, hey Mello!" She smiled cheerfully, giving us a little wave. Linda wore her light brown hair in two pony tails, and she was wearing a red sweatshirt with a skirt. Girls always wore skirts.

"Hey," I half-smiled at her.

"Hi Linda!" Matt said enthusiastically.

Linda smiled at us. "Are ya' guys gonna go eat?"

"Mhm," I responded. "What're they serving?"

"Pancakes and sausages. It's pretty good." She sort of shrugged. "Since it's Saturday, Roger said we could have a little movie night. Can I ask your opinion of what we should watch, please?"

"Annie." Matt said automatically. Matt loves musicals. "Or Grease."

"Um… Texas Chainsaw Massacre." I loved horror movies with tons of gore.

Linda scrunched up her nose. "I don't like blood… but… we're all gonna vote later today, so I'll put that in. Well, I'll see you guys later!"

She went up the stairs as Matt and I continued downward. We were still holding hands when we got inside the cafeteria. I instantly saw a few girls making eyes at Matt. I clenched my teeth, tightening my grip on Matt's hand.

"Ow, Mells, you're hurting me…" I stopped squeezing his hand, and just held it. "What's wrong? You look mad."

Mad? I looked mad? I don't know why, but those girls looking at Matt like he was a sex toy pissed me off. "I'm not mad."  
"Oh, you looked kind of pissed…" He shrugged. He slightly tightened his grip on my hand, like he thought I was going to run away or something. We walked over to the table, getting pancakes and sausages on two plates for us. We sat at the far corner of the cafeteria near a window, and near those girls, who by the way, were **STILL** making eyes at Matt. My blood boiled.

"Matt, pass the salt please?" I said innocently. Wait 'til those girls see what I'm gonna do.

"Sure, Mello." He handed me the salt.

"Thanks, Matty." I say, using the nick-name I gave him back when we were five. I kissed him.

I looked over my shoulder at those girls. They were giving me death glares. I smirked at them, sticking my tongue out. I quickly looked back at Matt when I felt his eyes on me. "What?"

"Nothing." Matt said. I looked down while I ate.

Matt eats very slowly. He's like a slug, but that's what makes Matt… Matt! And I liked Matt the way he was. Sure, he was a slug at eating, he took too long to bathe, he snores in his sleep, he drools sometimes when he sleeps, he ignores me sometimes, he plays too much video games, he likes blowing bubbles in his drinks, he reads too much manga, he stays up too late… But he's my Matt. I love him…

As a best friend! Hmmm…

"Mells?" I heard Matt say.

"Yeah, Matt?" I responded, looking up at him.

"They're syrup on your lap."

I looked down. Sure enough, I was squeezing maple syrup onto my lap. I growled, kinda animalistic-sounding.

I looked over at Matt. His face was slightly red. I smirked. "Somebody pitched a tent in your pants, Matt."

"I-it's just hormones! I-I'm going through puberty!" He stammered.

I slightly smirked. "Why did this occur?"

I saw a quick hint of panic cross Matt's face. "H-her!" He pointed without looking to a random place.

"The old cleaning lady?" I chuckled.

"Uh, she was just there! She's gone!" Matt tried. He's lying. I've known him so long, he knows that he isn't a good liar, and even if he does make up a convincible lie, he knows I know when he's lying.

"Matt… you're a terrible liar." I smirked at him. Was that… my fault? I slowly brought my syrup-covered hand to my mouth. I started licking off the syrup. I saw his face get a shade darker of red. The 'tent' got 'taller'…

It **WAS** my fault!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me that you're alright.  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright.  
Yeah everything is alright._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Everything is Alright - Motion City Soundtrack_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, was my story any good?? Read and review! Chapter 2 is coming soon! By the way, like my BeyondxA story, this story and all the chapters will be named after songs XD.**


	2. Teenagers

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

I chuckle slightly. "Matt…"

"W-what?" He stammered.

"I see that the tent in your pants got bigger… because of the old cleaning lady…" I smirked at him.

His face flushed deep red. He looked down at his hands, avoiding my gaze. God, Matt, you are so adorable…wait! What am I thinking?! Matt is my **best friend**!! He's only my best friend, right? If he's only my friend, though, why did I get so pissed off when those girls were checking him out…? And why did he get a… you know… when there was syrup in my lap? And why do I suddenly have the urge to kiss him?

"Mello? Anybody home?" somebody snapped their fingers in my face. I slightly jumped and looked at the person. It's just Matt.

"What?" I replied nonchalantly.

"You were spaced out… didn't you hear my question?" His face was still red.

"No, repeat it."

He took a deep breath. His face got even redder (is that even possible?!) so it was the same color as his hair. He twiddled his fingers, looked away and avoided me. "U-um…. Well…. H-how do you get rid of it?"

"Rid of _what_, Matt?" I sighed. Matt looked so adorable though… he was all panicky…. Wait! No! Stop it, Mello! Matt is your best **friend**! **FRIEND**!!!

"Th-that!" Matt covered his face with his left hand and pointed downward… toward his tent. I felt my face grow hot.

God, Matty… you are too adorable…

I slapped myself across the face, gaining a weird look from Matt. My **friend** Matt… not… yeah.

"You could jack off… take a cold shower… or…" I paused, swallowing the spit in my mouth. "Or have somebody do it for you."

Remember how I said Matt was touchy-feely? Matt loved to touch and be touched, but if you touched him in the wrong place (like his… Urm… 'Tent' area), you could expect to be thrown out a window. That was the only spot Matt doesn't let anybody touch. Hell, I could grab his ass and he wouldn't mind. But if I- or anybody, tried touching his dick, he'd get pissy.

"Um… I think I'll take a cold shower!" He said quickly. Too quickly. "Come on, Mells!"

Matt grabbed my hand quickly. He started running towards the stairs, and I had to run so I wouldn't trip. He ran up the stairs, still holding my hand. We finally got to our bedroom without breaking any bones or anything. As soon as I shut the door behind me, Matt started stripping. I swear, the whole room went into 'heaven' mode, like in the movies when the whole scene goes all sparkly and heaven-sentish. When I looked at Matt, he sparkled. Like… like an angel. Matt was a fucking angel.

His body was perfect. No scars or cuts or anything. It was perfect. My eyes slowly linger down ward…

"Mello? Why are you staring at my dick?" Matt's voice broke through.

"Whaaaa!?" I felt my face grow hot. "I-I wasn't staring at your dick!"

"Were too." He folded his arms across his chest. "I saw you."

I didn't say anything. God, that was so embarrassing…

"I'm gonna take a cold shower and get rid of this…" He blushed. "Um… hardness…"

I sort of smirked. "Matty, do old hags do this to you?"

Matt blushed redder. "No! U-um… it was somebody else!"

Before I could form my mouth to say 'Who?', Matt had already taken off running to the door across from our bed, our shower room. He slammed the door shut, and I heard the light 'click' of the lock locking. I fully smirked. Matt was adorable. So adorable. If I were gay…

I sigh furiously, and flop onto Matt and I's bed. Am I… you know… the G-word? I mean, I got pissed when those girls stare at him, he caught me staring at his dick, and Matt just… I feel so weird around him!

Matt has a great body… so smooth and I just wanna touch… The image of Matt tied up to our bed-post, his naked body sparkling with water droplets… him whimpering 'Mello…'

WHOA THERE, MELLO!!

What kinda sick pervy fuck am I?! It's one thing to have a little crush on Matt (who doesn't?!), but to have _**that**_ kind of fantasy about him!? He's not even a teenager yet, he's twelve! Isn't there some kind of law that if you do **it** with somebody younger than you, it's rape, even if the other is willing? But we're only a year apart… and not even a year really. Only two months apart, since I was born December thirteenth and he was born February first. It's only considered a 'year' because of fucking New Year's. New Year's day can go fuck itself for all I care.

Okay… how do you rid yourself of perverseness? Become a nun or monk right? But that means you'd have to give up on the opposite gender… what about the same gender? If I became a monk, would I have to give up on guys? Mainly Matt?

On that thought… am I gay? I still think I'm straight, 'cause I do think girls are hot. Like Kaylin (that's her alias). Kaylin has is originally Japanese, so she has straight dark-brown hair, no bangs. Her eyes are dark too. Kaylin is really hot. She's fifteen, and fourth best here. You know how they say Japanese girls have no boobs? I think Kaylin must be part American or something… they're huge! She doesn't give me the time of day though. She's basically in love with stupid Near.

And Near likes Matt. How do I know this, you ask? Well… one day, Matt got a letter. A love letter. Not something weird, he gets a lot of those. He **does** have the best smile. And he is the hottest guy at Wammy's. That's what the girls thought. So, yeah, he read it. The look on his face… was like… argh/grah/omigosh/ew. That made no sense… let me put it this way. He was in shock, embarrassed, slightly pissed, and kind of disgusted… AT THE SAME TIME! Hehe, sorry, I like making people feel stupid. Maybe that's why a lot of the guys here don't like me. The girls think I'm hot too, but all girls ever wanna do it talk… talk… can ya guess it? TALK! My God, I was ambushed by a pack of fan girls one time over the summer when I wasn't wearing a shirt. You know, the usual squeals, hugs, kisses against your will…. GRAH! It was unbearable! Poor Matt had twice the girls fan girl him… and poor Matt got molested by a few during the ambush. He stiffens if I even mention the word 'girls'.

…

Where was I again? Oh yeah, Near liking Matt. Anyway, I asked Matt why he was having a spazz over another fan girl letter. His face got real pale, and he looked scared. He was all 'don't get mad.' And I was like, 'okay…'. So then he showed me the letter (which said 'Don't show this to Mello or tell him'! How RUDE!), and at the very bottom, it said 'Love, Near'!!!! I knew it was Near 'cause I know the dude's handwriting. Plus it reeked of Near. He's the only person I know who smells like coconut. Even the **girls** don't wear coconut perfume or anything. So, I had Matt confront Near when he was alone (with me watching from the shadows… Hehehe I sound evil), and it was true. Near had a crush on Matt!! That got me pretty pissy, so I kinda came out of hiding and slapped that little albino fuckturd across the face.

"-anyone home?? Mello?!" Matt's voice broke through. I shot up in our bed, running to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was uh… sleeping." I lied. Matt bought it. He was still in the shower. It seems his 'tent' went away…

"Can ya' hand me the shampoo? I left it on the sink." Matt asked. The water was crashing down on his head like a rain storm.

"Sure," I said quickly, spinning on my heel to get the soap.

I don't remember what just happened, but I realize that I'm on the floor, and Matt was shaking my shoulder. He was dripping water all over me, so I guess he jumped out of his shower.

"Mello! Mello!" He shouted, shaking me more. "Mello, are you okay?!"

"W-what happened?" I said, rubbing my head. I winced. It hurt.

"You went to get the shampoo for me but there was a water puddle and you slipped, fell down and blacked out for a few seconds!" His eyes had worry in them. "Are you okay?! Is anything bleeding??!"

"I don't think so…" I mumbled dazedly, getting up.

Not a second after I get up, Matt tackled-hugged me. It was like a tornado hit me, and when his arms wrapped around me, it was like being squeezed to death by a snake. But oddly… it was comforting… and I loved it.

"God, Mello! You scared me half to death…" He mumbled. He was still soaked with water, and it was leaking through my clothes.

I hugged him back. Matt was worried about me! My heart flutters at the very thought. He was so amazing.

"Matt?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Take another cold shower."

"Why? I just took one."

"Your tent came back." I smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**_Teenagers - My Chemical Romance_**

**GAH! Sorry for such a sucky chapter :(. Thank you to my reviewers, and to ****all the people that favorite/subscribed ^^. Yeah, the 30 new inboxes in my email was all for this story ^^. By the way, Mello is thirteen, and Matt is turning thirteen in the fic soon. But right now, Matt is twelve. Before you start calling me a pervert for making them this age… you must remember… you're reading it… and LIKING IT! And anyway, it's not perverted, since I am around the age of thirteen, so I am not a pedobear. Just a yaoi-obsessed fan girl xD. Oh come on, this is YAOI! You know you like it! **


	3. Twilight

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up with Matt lying next to me, as usual. Only today was Sunday, and…

Holy crap, Matt's birthday was in a few weeks!!! I had no idea what to get him!!

I automatically go into panic-mode. What would Matt like?! I mean, the past few years, I could still get him a toy and he'd love it, but my little Matty is turning into a man (WOW I sound like a mother)!!! He wouldn't want racecars or anything! Hey, I just realized that racecar spelt backwards is still racecar!! God, Mello, THIS IS NOT THE TIME! I need to be spazzing over what to get Matt, not mirroring words!

Matt likes video games… no. Let me rephrase that. Matt **LOVES** video games. Nothing distracted him once he had a game in his hands. Yeah, one time I stood right in front of the TV while he was playing some video game, and he didn't even need me to move. He won the game.

That's it! I'll get him a video game! Matt was still asleep next to me, so I quietly got out of bed, and made my way to his video game collection.

"Final Fantasy… Kingdom Hearts… San Andreas… Harvest Moon…" I scanned his giant collection. He basically had every video game known to man! I scanned again, biting my lip. Please Matt, at least don't have one video game…

Which he didn't! I knew a lot of the girls were into The Sims series, and Matt didn't have the Sims game for his PS2 **or** his computer! By instinct, I knew the computer version was better. That's what I'd get Matt! The Sims Two for computer!! I quickly opened my wallet, checking to see how much money I had (every kid at Wammy's has chores, and if we do them we get an 'allowance'). I had about sixty dollars. Whoa baby, I hadn't bought chocolate in a long time, then.

"M-mello?" a soft voice whispered my name. I jumped, turning to see Matt. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"M-morning Matt!" I stammered. Did he see me looking through his stuff?

"Mello, I'm hungry." He stated. "Take me to breakfast now."

I knew Matt wasn't in a great mood if he was being so demanding. I wonder why though. I fell asleep before him, so maybe it was something that happened after I had fallen asleep.

"Okay, Matt. Brush your teeth first." I had already brushed.

"Fine." He sighed, stomping quietly past me to the bathroom. I heard him brushing his teeth. When Matt was pissed, he looked even cuter. He walked around with his nose all scrunched up on his baby face, and he looked so adorable. Maybe that's why most of the girls and some boys liked Matt. Like-like, not friend-like. But I call dibs on Matt. He may not know it, and nobody else might either, but Matt was mine.

Matt came back out… completely naked. "Breakfast **now**! I'm hungry!"

"Um, Matt… what happened to your clothes?" I could feel a blush form on my cheeks. I tried to hide it, ultimately failing.

"I got toothpaste on them. You think I'm sexy." He slightly smiled. I saw 'Nice Matt' was overpowering 'Pissy Matt'.

"What? I-I'm straight, Matt!" I blushed harder.

"Then what's with your red face? It's redder than a tomato, it's almost the color of my hair!" Matt exclaimed, pointing to his dark red/maroon hair. I was blushing _that much_?!

"I was thinking about vaginas." I lied.

Matt started laughing. To me (and many others), Matt's laugh was like a peal of bells. Matt was amazing in every aspect, he deserved to have better parents than he had. I mean, he loved his father (who died), but he told me his mother was a bitch who was always drunk, and she called Matt a mistake. I don't know how Matt could remember this, since his dad died when he was two, and he came to Wammy's around that age. Maybe it's one of those things that's so horrible, it stays etched into your mind. And unfortunately, minds aren't like Etch-e-sketches, or whatever those thingies are called. You know the thing where you can only draw straight lines, and when you shake it the thing you drew disappears? Yeah, that.

"Is it Kaaaayliiin's?" Matt dragged out the 'I' and 'A' in Kaylin's name. He knew I had a small thing for her. He didn't know I had a mega-huge thing for him.

"Maybe." I lied again. He smirked at me, just a small twitch of his lips, but it was amazingly amazing and gorgeous.

"So you prefer va-," He blushed. Matt had a problem saying that word. It embarrassed him; he told me it made him feel dirty. "The, uh, _girl stuff_ over my penis?" He didn't have a problem saying 'penis'.

"No." I answered. I clamped my hands over my mouth. FUCKING IDIOT! God Matt, why did you have to say 'my penis'?! Why couldn't you say '**a** penis'?!?! My whole face was red, I knew it. I saw Matt slightly blush.

"O-oh." He quickly walked to his dresser, throwing on some boxers, sweatpants, and he put on a sweater, unzipped. No shirt underneath. I was wearing an over sized red sweater, zipped up halfway, and black boxers. Matt also put on some slippers. I hated wearing shoes. It was getting hotter earlier than usual here in England. Sucks.

"N-now then… br-breakfast?" I just _knew_ my face was still flushed. I knew it.

"S-sure," Matt grabbed my hand, and we walked down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was pretty quiet. After this morning's incidents, we were both kinda embarrassed, and since we were flushing red through it all, many people came to certain conclusions….

Like a girl with the alias 'Muffy' thought we had sex. Why her though? GRAH! I don't know what caused her to come to that conclusion though. It doesn't make sense. I mean, we weren't acting all sexually or anything, were we? I don't _**THINK**_ so…..

Kaylin and I were in GameStop, where I was waiting for the cashier to finish ringing me up. Roger had let me into town to buy Matt's birthday present as long as I had somebody older than me supervising me. Kaylin was willing to go with me, and she's fifteen. For some reason, Kaylin was dressed as if she was on a date. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with a Yin and Yang symbol on it with a black and white checkered unzipped sweatshirt. She wore a mini skirt with matching black and white checkered leg warmers, and low-top converse. Her hair was in two low braids. She was also wearing some eye liner, and shimmery clear lip-gloss, and carried a small black purse. Kaylin looked really beautiful. Not hot, or sexy, but beautiful. Kaylin wasn't the type who tried to show off her body.

"Thanks for shopping at GameStop, here's you're change." The cashier gave me my change (which was around thirty dollars) and the bag with Sims two for computer in it. I muttered a quick 'thank you', and then turned back to Kaylin.

"Let's go." I said.

She nodded, smiled, and the second we stepped out the door….

She grabbed my hand.

"…?! Kaylin?!" I exclaimed. I didn't blush.

Oh, God. A beautiful, sexy girl was holding my hand in front of hundreds of people, and I wasn't blushing. I really _am_ gay!!

"I know it seems like I don't give a flying crap about you, Mello, but I do." She said, looking straight ahead as we walked. "I like you, Mello."

She liked me?! Kaylin **LIKED** me?! I don't know what to say. I mean, yeah, I kinda like her, but… I don't really like-like her anymore! God, Mello. You really are gay!

I'm gay! For MATT!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Twilight – Vanessa Carlton**_

**Thank you, my amazing reviewers for sending in your reviews :3. I decided that since I name my chapters after songs, I will begin and end each chapter with lyrics from the song it is named after :3. The songs kinda fit what went on in the chapter :3.**


	4. It Only Hurts

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Can hold my breath only for a little while 'til reality starts sinking in  
once again I'm settling for second best turn the pages skip to the end  
to where I swore that I would try since the last time _

_I crossed that line in the back of my mind I know_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No. No no no no no no no! This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! Kaylin liked Near, Near liked Matt, Matt liked nobody, and I liked Matt! Nowhere in that love-square does it say 'Kaylin likes Mello'!

"N-no… you like Near!" I exclaimed. She was still holding my hand.

"He cares about nobody but himself. He doesn't even talk to me; it's like I don't even exist," She shook her head in disgust. "But you… you Mello, actually talk to me, and you're a really nice guy. I like you, Mello."

Great, now I feel bad. I feel bad because I USED to like Kaylin, and now she likes me, and if I tell her I don't like her to her face, she'll cry. 'Cause that's how girls are. I'd tell her the truth, she'd cry, and I'd feel like shit while all the people around me give me dirty looks for making a girl cry.

Kaylin kept looking at me, as if she was waiting for an answer. "D-do you? Do you, Mello? Do you like me?"

I'd lie. I hate making girls cry, and I don't want to make Kaylin cry by telling her I'm falling for Matt. That would **defiantly **make her cry harder; finding out she has to compete with a _**dude**_.

"Um… I-I guess I like you a little…" I lied, but it looks like she bought it. A huge grin spread across her face, and she clasped her hands together, slightly jumping up.

"R-r-really?!" I knew she couldn't contain her excitement, and I really hope she does, because or else she might… you know… kiss me or something.

I nod, and it seems as if her grin gets wider, if that's even possible. She laces her fingers around mine, holding my hands. Kaylin slowly started closing the space between us…

And plants her lips on mine.

My eyes widened; hers were closed. I could hear random passer Byers (we were still standing outside of GameStop) saying 'awww', or 'how cute!'.

She slowly pulled away from me, her fingers still laced with mine. Kaylin slowly smiled at me; it also showed in her dark eyes. "Should we be getting back to Wammy's?"

I nodded, and we started walking back.

How could this happen?! Kaylin was fifteen, I was thirteen. Great, I can cross out 'cradle robber' (or 'pedo') from my list; we're only two years apart. But how… how can she like me?! Just a few days ago, one of the few times we had a conversation, she was asking if Matt and I were dating. And now she's kissing me?! I just don't get it…

Unless…

Near put her up to this! He could've! I mean, the freaking albino was basically in love with Matt! I've seen his big gray eyes following Matt, eye-raping my Matt. I've seen the way he looked at Matt, like he wanted to eat him or something. And that letter. Ugh, stupid Near.

The thought just occurred to me… what would Matt look like in a wedding dress? I mean, when we get married (if I ever stop being a pussy and tell him how I feel… and if he likes me back, of course), we can't both wear tuxes, right? One of us has to wear the dress. It sure as hell won't be me, since I apparently already look like a girl, I don't want to look even MORE like a girl! So Matt will wear the dress, and hell, he'll look helluva sexy wearing it! Science has also been pretty miraculous these days…. I'm sure one of us will get pregnant… and on that note… what'll we have to change our names to? I like the sound of 'Mr. Mihael Jeevas' or maybe 'Mr. Mail Kheel'… I like the first one…

My God, I really **am **pathetic! Making up all this crap when Matt's probably hetero anyway…

But he can't be! I mean, he got horny when I had syrup in my lap… then again, Matt's just starting to go into puberty. You know how those pubescent boys are… getting hard-on over the smallest thing! But then again… he never got one of those around a girl… only me!!! I smirked to myself… heh, Matty is aaaaaall mine.

"Mello? Can you wipe that creepy smile off your face? You're scaring me," Kaylin's voice broke through my sea of thoughts.

I blinked a few times, as if I was seeing the sun for the first time. "Sorry,"

We entered the house, since we were there already. Kaylin started walking away towards her best friend's (Muffy) room, and looked over her shoulder to smile at me. She blew an air kiss, and continued walking.

Now I feel really bad, screwing with a girl's feelings like this. But she'll probably be in love with Near by next week anyway…

I sighed, running my hand through my messy blonde hair. I just want to go take a warm bath and eat some damn chocolate…

I grabbed the knob of Matt and I's bedroom door, and swung the door open.

I gasped. Strange, I never thought people could actually 'gasp' before, but they can. I felt my eyes sting a little… I knew the tears were coming… because right in front of me, Near and Matt were making out. Literally making out. They must've heard me come in, because they automatically stopped kissing, and turned toward me.

Near sort of smirked at me, while Matt stood there, blushing like hell, his mouth a perfect 'o'. I feel stupid, because I know the tears were spilling.

"M-mello…" I heard Matt say. He didn't sound sorry. He sounded like he was wondering why I was there; wondering why I was crying.

"God, Matt…" I gritted my teeth. I threw the GameStop bag at him. "Have a great fucking birthday, you dipshit."

And with that I ran out of the room. I kept running until I tripped and fell, which was behind the feel outside behind Wammy's, just cutting into the woods. It was dark out.

It felt like I had just smoked, it felt like smoke was swirling around the inside of my head. The tears that had stung my eyes were spilling, blurring my vision. I slammed by back against a tree, random splinters pricking into my back. I gripped my hair, sobbing loudly.

It wasn't fucking fair! **I** loved Matt! Matt didn't… Matt didn't even _like_ Near!

"This isn't happening… this isn't happening…" Is all I could hear myself say. Over and over and over again.

"This… this isn't happening…" I said one last time, before the black blanket of unconsciousness came over me, and I fell asleep…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It only hurts when your eyes are open!_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken!_

_It only hurts when that door  
gets open,_

_dreams are lost and hearts are broken!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**It Only Hurts – Default**_

**OOH!! Didn't see that coming, did you?! XD I am truly evil, no? Don't worry all, Mello might have something good in store for him…..**


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up in cold sweat, staring at the sky above me. It was blue and had puffy white clouds in it, as if nothing was wrong at all. I slowly looked to my left. It was obviously before ten a.m., because past all the trees and bushes, I could see the kids having breakfast inside. I had to squint, but I saw a head of white hair sitting next to a head of red hair. I felt like I was going to throw-up.

My shirt had claw-cut marks down the front, so I'm guessing some fucking animal scratched me. I might've gotten a few ticks but… I'd rather die from a disease than live seeing Matt and Near fall in love. I knew this was Near's way to break me. Good fucking job Near, I'm broken. Now what?

I sighed, getting up. I winced. I must've hurt myself when I tripped last night… I started making my way towards the back door that leads into the Dining Hall.

Why was this happening to me? I gripped the rosary around my neck. I was Christian, I wasn't wearing it to look bad-ass… so why was God making me suffer like this? What did I do wrong? Oh yeah. I'm Gay. Strictly says in the Bible that guys can't like guys.

I scowled. Fuck that, I'm gay and that's how I am! How do you like me now, God? Do you still love me?

I bit my lip as I neared the door. I opened it, and it creaked rather loudly. Almost every head in the room turned to look at me. I must've looked like shit, because everybody was staring.

"Mello!" I heard a very familiar voice say…

It was Kaylin. I was hoping it was Matt, but…

She hugged me tightly. "Where were you?! Are you okay?!"

I sighed. My breathing was shaking, and water was blurring my vision. Oh, _fuck no_. I wasn't about to cry in front of everyone. No! Stop, tears! Stop, dammit! I sucked in my breath.

"Feel fine." I muttered. I pulled away from her, starting to walk toward the door leading out to the hall.

I walked right past Matt… my feet stopped. I looked at him. My heart raced, and the tears burnt more.

"M-mello…" he started. That fucking rat turned Matt's head toward him and kissed him. Matt seemed like he was enjoying it…

Oh no. It was coming up. I was going to vomit.

I ran full-speed towards a trash can. I gripped the edges, stuck my head inside, and threw up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warm water had usually felt like heaven, but… it didn't do any good. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

I quickly got out of the shower. I hated Near. I fucking wanted to slit his throat. And Matt… my God, just thinking about him made me cry.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, going into Matt and I's room. The second I opened the door I knew I should've closed it. That faggot piece of shit Near was making out with Matt again. On my bed. Well Matt and I's bed…

"Oh, fuck it!" I clenched my fists, my nails making cuts into my palm.

Matt pulled away from Near's lips with a wet 'smack' sound. "Mello! I don't get why you're so angry about me dating Near!"  
My God, Matt! You're that fucking oblivious?! I clamped my mouth shut before I could say anything.

"Are you mad because I'm gay?" Matt asked.

No, Matt. I'm not _mad_. I have that feeling in my stomach that I just want to kill somebody. I want that albino bitch dead, Matt. I am in love with you, you oblivious bastard!

"No." God, not again. The tears came back. I _knew_ Matt could see him, he's just not saying anything about them. He can see them, though. I know he can.

"Then why!?"

My lower lip quivered, and I started trembling. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the flood that was about to come from my eyes. I turned quickly, escaping into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Don't worry about him," I heard Near say. "He's just angry because you like me."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Then I heard more smacking sounds. Stupid albino…

"S-stop kissing him!" I whispered to myself. "Stop!"  
Oh, screw it. I let the tears flow, and sobbed pretty damn loud. Then I heard a soft knock on the door behind me.

"M-mello?" it was Matt.

"W-what?" I said sharply through my teeth. He better tell me that him and Near broke up. He better.

"Open the door, Mello."

I hesitated at first, before turning the lock so he came in. I was sitting on the floor, the only thing covering my body was a towel wrapped around my waist. My sobs were shaky, I tried to hide my face. It didn't work. Matt was in front of me, holding my chin up so I was looking right at him.

"M-matt…" my eyes filled with tears again. I was like a fucking sink, I never stopped.

"Mello," He started. "Every time you look at me, you're crying."

I blushed, then he added: "Yeah, I noticed. Why?"

I pressed my lips together. He continued staring at me. "Why?" He repeated.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to. I **needed** to. I leaned in towards him, my lips just brushing against his…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry for the cliff hanger XP. It's just that I really wanted to get a chapter out before this weekend, because I'm going to Comic Con '09 this weekend. I shall be cosplaying as Hinata Hyuuga pre-time skip ^^. So I really wanted to get a chapter out because I might not be around this weekend. **


	6. Kiss Me

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next thing I knew, Matt and I were kissing. Not the usual 'thank you' peck, but an actual _kiss_.

Our lips crushed together, moving at a pretty slow pace. Our tongues danced, swirling around each other. My hands found his face as I stroked his hair and face with the tips of my fingers. The kiss was amazing… amazing…

Until I felt him starting to push me away. He pulled away. I scowled, biting my tongue.

"Sorry, Mells." He got up, starting towards the door. "You're a great kisser, but… I'm dating Near. This just isn't right."

What the fuck!? I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I gripped the hem of his black and white striped shirt, pulling it not to pull him down, just to get his attention. "B-but Matt…"

"Mello, stop." He sounded… hurt. "You have your precious Kaylin to run back to anyway."

And with that, he jerked away from me, slamming the door and going back to Near. Kaylin?! How did he know about her?! I mean, sure, she hugged me, but…

It all makes sense. It's _Near's_ doing! That fuckturd planned all this to… to break me!

I felt tears prick my eyes again.

"**Dammit**!" I growled, punching the wall. I winced, crying out. I had heard a few snaps. I looked down at my hand, it hurt so much. Well, there's why. I broke my fucking finger, the fucking bone was sticking out of my fucking skin. "D-dammit… Matt…"

"Matt…" I whined again. I started to cry. "Matt! Matt!"

I heard an exasperated sigh and footsteps coming towards the bathroom. "M-matt…"

He opened the door. "What, Mello?"

I didn't say anything, I just watched as his eyes widened at the blood gushing from my finger and the bone, his jaw dropping. "My God, Mello… what did you do?!"

I clenched my unbroken hand, glaring up at him. "It's your fault!"

"My fault?!" He exclaimed. "How the fuck is this **my** fault!?"

"You can't just give me a damn taste and then take it away!!" I snapped back. "It's not fair!"

"I can and I did!" He retorted. "Why don't you just do me a favor and go fucking die?!"

I bit my lower lip, hard enough that blood came out. I looked down at my hand, which was still bleeding a lot.

"M-mello…" I heard Matt whisper. "I-I didn't mean that! I messed up!"

"Maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe I'll bleed to death before I can make it to the nurse." I glared at him, marching past him with the blood dripping onto the white towel around my waist.

"Mello!" I heard Matt shout after me. "I didn't mean it! It was a mistake!"

I ignored him, and the stares I got from the kids in the hallway. I quickly looked back. Matt was standing in the doorway with his head in his hands. I also noticed that I left a blood trail from my room, and the trail was still going on as I continued walking down the hall, down the stares, and to the nurse here at Wammy's.

As I went into the office, the nurse took one look at me and sent me through the door behind her to Wammy's doctor. As he started doing doctor crap to my hand, I started thinking about Matt. He told me to go die. Yeah, Mhm, sure, he said he didn't mean it, but…

He sure _sounded _like he meant it. What _happened_ to him?! He was perfectly normal when I left to buy his present, and when I got back… he was all… different. I mean, Matt (no matter how pissed off he was) was never this much of a bitch or anything. It's like he doesn't even _like_ me anymore. As a friend or anything. He was acting like I was a nuisance or a brat or something. That wasn't Matt. Trust me, babe, I've known Matt for about ten or eleven years. I know Matt, and this… this _thing_ wasn't Matt.

"Mello? Mello?" The doctor's voice broke through. I looked up at him. "Your finger was broken badly, and you have to wear this cast for the next few weeks."

"Okay… thank you," I said. I got up to leave (still in my towel, dammit). I looked at my cast. It was white, and kinda heavy…. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. The blood was dry.

I quickly ran back the past few days in my mind… I remember when me and Kaylin got back…

Matt just fucking happened to be looking out the window. And Near was beside him… his hand was up… God, what was he doing?! Why can't I remember…?

He was **pointing**! That son of a bitch set this up! And Kaylin was in on it, too! I clenched my fist (the unbroken one), snarling. I stomped up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I opened the door. Matt was in there, asleep on the bed. He was fully dressed; hell, he didn't even bother taking his Doc Martins off or anything. I looked closer at his face…

There were dried tears down his cheeks, and his face was all red. Did… did he cry himself to sleep!?

I pressed my lips together, stroking his face gently. "God, Matty…"

I quickly changed into some boxers, and then sat on the bed next to Matt. He was so cute it hurt to look at him because I know he isn't… mine.

Oh, fuck it. Matt was mine. **Completely mine**. "M-matt?"

He was asleep. I knew it. Now I had to go fix this whole mess. I got up, walking down the hall to Near's room.

"Near…" I scowled as I opened his door.

"Yes, Mello?" His voice was calm. His back was turned to me as he curled his white hair around his finger.

"I'm going to fucking kill you,"

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_------------------------------------------------_

**Kiss Me – New Found Glory**

**Yay! Chapter… uh… I forgot xD. But this was an interesting chapter, right? It was originally longer, with a feud and all, but I thought it was good to leave off at Mello saying 'I'm going to fucking kill you' to Near. **

**Comic Con '09 in NYC was fun! I was the ONLY HINATA THERE! My friend was the only Lucky Star character (she went as Tsukasa) there. We did the Hare Hare Yukai with this girl we met there and took pictures and everything! I EVEN SAW A SHUICHI SHINDOU FROM GRAVITATION!! And tons of Matt, Mello, L, Light, and Misa-Misa cosplayers. But I really missed writing. I couldn't write all weekend, it was torture not being able to write DX. BUT the con was mega fun :). Anyway, I thank you and love you for reading!! Please stay tuned for the next chapter :3.**


	7. Dare You To Move

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Near's body seemed like it stiffened, but maybe it was my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Excuse me, but you can't kill me, Mello." He turned his head to cockily smirk at me. "What good would that do you? Yes, of course you'd finally have gotten rid of your competition, but…"

He turned his body toward me, curling a piece of his hair. That fucking stupid smirk still on his face. "I highly doubt taking my life would make Matt like you. In fact…" He put his pointer finger on his bottom lip, trying to be cute. "He'd probably hate you."

My hands were balled into fists, and I could feel my nails making deeper cuts into my palms. I scowled. "No he wouldn't!"

"Oh, Mello…" His smirk got wider. I swear, I'm going to cut that smirk right off his face. They don't make knives for no reason. Though I don't have or own one. "It is _me _he loves…" Near paused, sighing quickly… sighing like he pitied me.

"_Not you_."

I let out a quick cry (against my will), and pounced on that damn albino bastard. I had my hands around his neck, and I saw the color fade from his face. His eyes widened in disbelief; I guess he didn't think I'd actually do it.

"He does love me!" I protested. "And with you out of the picture…" I felt my lips curl back into a creepy grin.

"M-mello…" Near looked up at me, fear showed in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

I loosened my grip a little. What? Near was… _apologizing_?!

"I'm sorry…" He continued. "That Matt will never love you, and that you are unloved in this world."

I growled, holy crap! How can this piece of shit even _say_ that?!

"NEAR!" I shouted, tightening my grip on his throat. He choked a little, struggling underneath me.

"I-I'm sorry…" He choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

I grit my teeth, about to choke him once and for all…

But something distracted me.

It was a small noise, a scratching noise, on Near's door.

"M-mello!" I heard the voice say. It was Matt. "Near!"

"M-matt…?" My eyes widened, and my grip on Near's neck loosened. Matt! He was at the door!

I saw his fingers appear under the crack of the door, scratching at the floor. "Mello! Near! Let me in! Let me in!"

I swear to God, Matt is just naturally adorable. With his prepubescent little boy voice, and his red hair and how he always blushed… my God, I think the Devil purposely sent Matt to this world, knowing that I'd want to get the urge to fucking _rape_ him, and then I could kiss heaven with Matt goodbye.

"Matt!" I exclaimed, releasing my hold on Near. I started crawling towards the door, his fingers still clawing at the floor.

"Let me in! Let me in!"

I tried to grab his fingers, and he laced his with mine underneath the door crack. "Let me in, Mello!"

I got up hastily. His fingers disappeared and I opened the door. Matt was on the floor, sitting on his knees. His face was streamed with dry tears, and it seemed like he had changed, since he was wearing an over-sized long sleeve black and white striped shirt. He looked up at me. His eyes were glazed over with what looked like tears. He had what looked like a heart-shaped box in his hands.

Oh yeah, it was Valentine's Day, wasn't it?!

"M-mello…" Matt hugged me around my waist, he was still sitting while I was standing. He looked so fucking adorable, it made me want to punch a baby.

I just about melted, I started slipping down, so I was hugging him too. I really, truly love Matt. I don't give a fuck if we're both guys. I don't care if this affects my chances of becoming L. Right now, all that matters is Matt.

"M-mello…" Matt was blushing. It was so obvious, even though I wasn't looking at his face.

I looked over my shoulder at Near. He looked like he couldn't care less. "You win."

I smiled at him. I won the most important contest ever. The contest for Matt.

I picked Matt up (wow, I'm getting strong!... Not that Matt's fat or anything, 'cause he's not!), and walked toward our room. I opened the door, and set him on the bed.

"M-mello…" His face was redder than blood. He held out the heart shaped box to me. "H-happy Valentine's Day…"

Matt was giving me… chocolate?! On Valentine's day?! Valentine's Day was the day of **love**; you give stuff to the ones you **love**.

"F-for me?!" I felt a blush grow on my cheeks (the ones on my face).

Matt blushed, pulling his fists up to his face so they covered his mouth. He nodded. "Yeah…"

My God, Matt is so adorable.

I took the box, and sat next to him. "Matt?"

He turned to look at me. I moved his hands from his face. "Thanks." I kissed him on his lips… a thank you peck… but…

We didn't stop kissing.

His lips were crushing against mine as we kissed. I licked his lower lip. He didn't open up. I normally wasn't the one to _beg _or anything, but he knew very well he shouldn't tease me like this. I bit down on his bottom lip, I saw his eyes go wide as he gasped. I took advantage of the opportunity and slipped my tongue in his mouth. Score one for Mello.

I explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue, and he did the same to me. I blushed harder. I knew what was going to happen soon. I knew I was going to get a boner, and it was going to poke into Matt's stomach, and then I'd be embarrassed as hell.

We pulled away, our lips still connected by a string of our mixed saliva. I blushed, and then it happened.

I got a boner.

I blushed harder, since I know Matt noticed… it poked his leg that was in-between mine. I saw his eyes glance up to meet mine, his lips slowly formed a smirk.

"Am I that attractive?" He inched closer to me.

Yes Matt. You are so fucking sexy you can have _anybody _you want yet you still choose me.

"Yes…" I mumbled, scrunching up my nose. "Don't get too cocky, I could change my mind."

Matt chuckled, "Aw, don't do that…"

I bit my lip. "Hey Matt?"

"Yeah, Mells?"

"D-does this mean that… we're boyfriend and boyfriend now?" I twiddled my thumbs, avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm…" He tapped his chin. "I don't know… Nah."

My jaw dropped. I put my arms up in fists near my face. "But I thought-!"

He grabbed my wrists, pinning me down on our bed. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you."

I blushed. Stupid Matt, teasing me like this.

Then it clicked in my brain. Matt was all mine now…

I started smiling, then wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. "You're all mine now."

_-----------------------------------------------_

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Dare You To Move – Switchfoot**

**GAH this was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine's day, but I was grounded off the computer for the past two days DX. But I finally got it out. I personally think this isn't one of the best chapters, it seemed it kinda moved too fast, and Near was sorta OOC… Ugh, this chapter was flat-out horrible _ But I love and thank you all for reading!**


	8. Only Hope

**I want to start off this chapter saying: THANK YOU!! I mean, I guess I **_**was**_** over-reacting and being a total bitch and all, but what's to expect from a young girl? I'm REALLY sorry I had a panic attack yesterday and stuff… now I feel REALLY bad about it TT^TT. You guys really helped me to get over my bipolar-ness and I really love you all for it! One review that really made me think was the one from Artificial Starlight. **

**I reread a few chapters, and yeah.. Matt and Mello are way too weak and stupid. That's why I'm better at writing stories with my own characters, cuz then I really can have them do whatever and they won't be out of character. That's why I loved writing Kaylin and A (A from my BxA story). Because A wasn't really a in Death Note, so I was able to make him however I pleased. And because Kaylin is a character I created, so I was able to make her how I pleased too.**

**My writing for Matt and Mello does need work, and I know I am not of High School level (I'm not even **_**in**_** high school yet, for that matter), so I should work more on that… like, **_**a lot **_**more. But I also started reading stories on my quizilla I had written just a few months ago, around May and stuff and really…. My writing improved GREATLY. I mean, my quizilla stories are like a freaking five year old wrote them, so my writing improved a lot in those few months. My writing level is more advanced than the other people in my grade, but I'm still not GOD-SMACKINGLY-GLORIOUS! Level yet. So that's gonna be my total goal. **

**Anyway, I'm really happy that so many people like my writing, and I feel like a total bitch for doing that now D. Again, I am really sorry for my bitch-attack, I feel really stupid and I just wanna punch myself in the face. **

**So again, I'm really sorry. I DID over-react over the smallest thing. And I SHOULD be totally shunned (like my friends did when I said I hated the Beatles), but I really am grateful that many people like my writing, and I don't know why I got upset anymore… it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment-bitch-attack type thing. **

**So anyway, let's see if I can make my stories better, and not make people way out of Character XD (excluding my L story, He's SUPPOSED to be and adorable and ditzy in that one, lul.) **

**Anyway, thank you everybody. I mean, I did over react and go all crazy-white-girl over the smallest thing, and I apologize. But I guess one good thing DID come out of my bitch fit. I learned that reviews aren't everything, and I should write because I love to, not for reviews. So you don't have to review if you don't want to. And again, I apologize for my bitch fit DX. This chapter will be a tad short, cuz **

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over again_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was finding out lots of things about Matt that I didn't know before. Like he loved Christian rock; he hated chocolate (how dare he!), and he was afraid of spiders. Also, now that I finally had Matt, I feel more sure of myself; more strong. I think it's the same for him, he isn't as much of a pussy as he was before. Life went by pretty normally. I studies till dawn, got ninety-nines but never one-hundreds on my tests, and had been given lots of chocolates on Valentine's Day by girls. I really don't give a shit about their chocolate, Matt was all the chocolate I wanted.

I was also finding out some things about myself. For one, I had silver flecks in my eyes. Matt pointed that out during one of our PG 13-rated make out sessions. Second, I have webbed toes. Yeah, that sounds pretty stupid or weird, but no wonder people always made comments about my feet. They're sorta webbed. That's sick.

Nobody really knew Matt and I were dating, though I didn't know why. Maybe it's because Matt and I usually kiss to say 'thank you', so nobody really thought anything of it. Or maybe it's just 'cause they're all stupid. Either way, I don't get how you could _not_ know Matt and I were boyfriend and boyfriend. It's kind of obvious. Well to me it is.

"Nice work, Mihael." My math teacher, Vincent, said. He handed me my test. A ninety-nine AGAIN. And for the stupid mistake too! I got one point off for putting a decimal in the wrong place. DAMMIT. I glanced over to the desk next to mine at Near's paper. One-hundred percent.

I'm such an idiot. What a stupid mistake!! That's a mistake a stupid fifth grader would make, not second best at Wammy's, a.k.a. ME. I mentally punched myself in the face. I got beat by that fathead Near. Again.

My God!!

The bell rang, dismissing us to lunch and shit. I quickly gathered my things, and dropped them off at my class after lunch. ELA. With Matt. Anywhere with Matt was Heaven.

As I walked down the stairs, two steps at a time, all I could think about was Matt. I mean, he was pretty much perfect in every way. Except that he snores and stuff. But I guess that's what made me fall for him. I used to think that there was nobody on Earth that could keep up with me. I have a temper, bad language, and I resort to hitting a lot. And I really only care about myself. But Matt made me want to be better I guess.

Wow I sound like some sappy romance novel. Like Twilight. You know what, I don't get why everyone's all 'Oh my gosh, I love Twilight!'. I find those books a piece of goat shit. I mean, I've read all the books, and really, it's basically about a whiny Mary-sue who has two great guys fall in love with her and she complains about it. Then she makes out with one, sexes up the other… I frankly hate it. Matt likes Twilight though. He's obsessed. Kind of the way I'm obsessed with chocolate.

I stood in front of the door to the Dining Hall. I opened it, and scanned the room for messy red hair. I smiled as I spotted my target, sitting in the back of the cafeteria. I ran to the table (more like fast-walked). I sat down next to Matt.

He crushed his lips against mine, kissing me. He pulled away. "Hey."

I grinned. "Hey."

I scooted my chair closer to his. My chair was as much against his as it could go, but for me, it still wasn't close enough.

"If you're that desperate to get close to me, just sit in my lap." Matt smirked, a cocky smirk. Like he was taunting me.

"Shut the fuck up." I rolled my eyes, but took him up on the offer and sat on his lap.

I quickly looked over to all the other tables of the cafeteria. Lots of people seemed to be looking at us…

"U-um…" I heard a soft voice say. It was a girl's voice. She was standing in my field of view. It was a girl who's alias was 'Iris'. She had almost shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. Iris was cute, in a kid sister kind of way. She was really shy, so I hadn't expected her to approach us.

"Hey, Iris." Matt grinned. She blushed.

"Hello," She smiled a small smile. "Um, Mello?"

"Yes?" I said. I want to kiss Matt.

"Um…" She twiddled her fingers. "My friends were wondering i-if you and M-matt were going out…"

"Why?"

"They s-saw you kiss him a lot…"

"Yes, we are. Why the fuck do they care?" I guess the glare I gave her was pretty intense, because she muttered a quick 'I'm sorry!' and took off toward her table. I didn't really care.

"That was mean," Matt commented.

"Who asked you?" I replied, forcefully kissing him. He blushed, hesitating, before full-on kissing me back. It was another make-out session, only we weren't in our bedroom with the door locked.

"Ew, gay people!"

I broke away, turning toward the person. Well, people. It was Rock, Ryan, and Aiden. I scowled at them.

"Fuck off." I tightened my grip on Matt's thigh. I was digging my nails into his thigh, a whimpery noise coming from his throat.

"That's disgusting," Aiden said. "Kissing a guy when you are a guy. How much sicker can you get?"

I really couldn't care less what these fuckturds had to say. I smirked again, before pressing my lips to Matt's. He kissed back, our lips moving together, our tongues swirling around each other. He was a damn good kisser.

"EW!" I heard the boys exclaim, before running back to wherever.

I moved the hand on Matt's thigh upwards, right next to his crotch. I felt him stiffen under me. A 'tent' formed. I ran a finger across, and he squirmed under me.

"M-mello…!" He pulled away from the kiss. "No!"

What the fuck?! "Why?!"

"Mello," Matt started. "People are looking!"

I looked around. "So?"

"So, NO." He said, moving me off his lap onto the chair.

"Ugh, die." I rolled my eyes.

"Later, okay?" He said, looking a bit nervous himself.

I smirked. It sort of amazed me how I always got what I wanted. "Sure."

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

_------------------------------------------------_


	9. Ice Cream

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_I'll give you Dairy Queen  
Pink dreams  
Tongue all on your ice cream  
Lips gleam  
Plates clean  
Preteen  
Submarine  
Drippin' down your ice cream cone  
Rhinestone Hormones_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Sitting through the rest of my classes was like sitting through HELL. I mean, yeah, sure, Matt was next to me, but… He said I could touch him, and that was probably going to be around eight thirty or nine, which was hours from now. Most likely nine-thirty, which was lights-out for everyone. Yeah, it was going to be nine-thirty. But homework would keep me busy until around seven-ish, and seven thirty we'd go down stairs for dinner, and then I have Matt all to myself for the rest of the night. Matt was like a drug to me. He's the heroin and I'm the addict. Oh great, now Matt has me quoting that Twilight shit. Thanks a lot, Mattycake.

I tried to pay attention as our teacher, Ms. Jameson, was reviewing the Pythagorean Theorem. It was a piece of cake, I had learned this in what… third grade? But I couldn't pay attention. Matt was running his right hand up and down my thigh under the desk, and he kept brushing up against my penis. On purpose, I knew it was on purpose. I could tell by the cocky smirk he wore. This was the last class of the day, and I was glad. I looked at the cast/brace thingy on my finger. The nurse said it was healing pretty quickly….

Milk helps build strong bones…. I should probably drink some.

"_Mello…" Matt moaned, milk dripping off his skin. "Mmmm… Mello…"_

Oh God, not again. Everything I thought of made me get a dirty fantasy of Matt. I don't know why, it just DOES. I'm such a pervert, but it's Matt I'm talking about here. He's so freaking hot, it made me want to punch a baby. Not that I will…

I heard the bell ring, thank God. I got up, so did Matt. I put all my crap in my bag, and held Matt's free hand as we walked to our bedroom.

The second we got into our bedroom, he had me pinned to the door by my wrists. He pressed his forehead to mine; my face grew hot. He licked my lips, smirking. "You're so hot, Mello."

I blushed, Matt was acting so dominant. Sort of out-of-character for him, because around the orphanage, some Matt-haters call him 'the nerd who's always following Mello'. But who cares? Matt could follow me right into my bed…

Again, I'm a pervert.

Matt kissed me hard, and I kissed back. He ran his hands up and down my sides, and the more the kiss deepened, the closer we got to the bed. He pulled away from my lips, leaving little butterfly kisses down my neck. I sighed, blinking rapidly. I had a slight erection…

"No, Matt… stop…" I bit my lip, pushing Matt off of me.

"The fuck?" His brows furrowed together.

"I have homework to do, okay?" I got up, going to the desk in our room. I started taking out my books and homework.

"Come on, Mells…" Matt said, fake-pouting. I looked over my shoulder at him, and he immediately put on a puppy-dog face.

"Melly… please?" I saw a smirk beginning to grow on his face.

"Melly? Is that a nick-name?" I scrunched up my nose. Matt was such a freak sometimes.

"Yes it is."

"Well it's not cute, it's retarded." I rolled my eyes.

I felt Matt wrap his arms around my neck. "Baby, don't be like that…"

"Baby?"

"Is that cuter?"

"No, it makes me sound weak, PUMPKIN." I smirked.

"Shuttup, freak." Matt rolled his eyes. He licked his lips, and walked away to the bed, where he started playing his PSP.

I was able to do my homework in silence, but it feels like my heart is racing too fast that it might explode. Matt was going to let me TOUCH him later. For real. It's like, the _American Dream _to touch Matt. Well, it was for me anyway. I'm just a horny teenager…

I felt Matt pulling me up by my hand. He had soft hands.

"It's time for Dinner, Mello." He said simply. He gave me a chaste peck on the lips, and squeezed my hand as we walked downstairs. I felt something hit my back on the way down.

"Just a sec." I stopped on the stair-case, and so did Matt. Some body had thrown a piece of crumpled up loose-leaf at my back. Wow, you're really cool! I uncrumpled it, gaining a weird stare from Matt.

"Mello, it's just paper." He started.

"Who ever the fuck wrote this is gonna have my fucking foot up their fucking ass." I spat through my teeth.

"What does it say…?" Matt looked over my shoulder, his eyes darting across the loose-leaf. He rolled his eyes.

That paper had said 'gay fags, burn in hell'. That's horrible. I wanted to just fucking kill whoever wrote that.

"See ya in hell then, bitch." I said to no one in particular. I grabbed Matt's hand, and continued walking down the stairs. I stomped into the Dining Room with him, sitting in the corner table. Matt went up to get our dinner, which was pizza tonight. He came back, and picked up the slice.

"Eat, Mello." He cooed in a baby voice, forcing it into my mouth. I slightly blushed chewing at the pizza. I started feeding him in return. Matt was really hot.

I wondered who wrote that on the paper. It was probably Rock and his stupid friends. Yeah, uh-huh, I'm gay. At least I didn't lose my virginity to a stuffed animal, Rock…

Before it could register in my mind that I had finished eating, I bit down on my finger. I recoiled my hand, wincing. "Ow."

Matt laughed. "You tard."

I blushed again. Matt was making the erection in my pants so… Mmmm! "Shuttup."

I got up, followed by Matt. My heart raced as we returned to our bedroom. I was going to touch him… My God…

"M-matt…" I blushed as I locked the door behind me. Matt was already on the bed. "You promised…"

Matt's whole face turned bright red. "I-I did, didn't I? W-well…" He waved his hand towards himself, signaling me to come over. I crawled onto the bed, my hand hovering over his dick area.

"G-go!" He stuttered.

I blushed furiously, letting my hand drift down… I was just a centimeter away…

"Stop!"

I recoiled my hand, biting my lip. "Excuse me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mello…" Matt got up, sitting on the bed with his knees up to his chin. "I can't do this! Not yet! I'm only thirteen!"

I scowled. What the fuck, Matt? Seriously, I was excited about this all day and now you're saying I can't? I bit my tongue, folding my arms across my chest.

"Thank a bunch, fucker." I glared at him.

"D-don't be mad at me…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Mello…"

I rolled my eyes. GREAT. He was being cute, which made me feel bad for glaring.

"It's fine." I sighed, flopping down on the bed. I was still mad at him. "Good night." I switched the lamp off.

"Huh? No good-night kiss??" I heard Matt's voice in the darkness.

I didn't respond.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Enter my construction zone  
Make me moan  
Danger prone_

_Enter my construction zone  
Make me moan  
Danger prone_

_It doesn't feel right  
So keep going down  
It doesn't feel right  
Until you start to drown_

_-----------------------------------------_

**I finished the chapter! Sorry it sorta sucked, I JUST remembered I was supposed to finish it today! I promise, the next chapter shall not suck…**

**Holy shit I'm nearing the end of this fic!**


	10. Before It's Too Late

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Have you ever woken up to an empty bed? I'm not used to it. I'm used to having my beautiful Matt next to me when I go to sleep, and when I wake up. It was seven in the morning, where the fuck could he be?! Breakfast wasn't until… what, nine? I heard the shower going, and smirked. Matt was in the shower…

And you know, people don't shower with their clothes on.

I got out of bed, stretching. I cracked my knuckles like I did every morning (that might result to arthritis when I'm old). I got up; the bare wood floor felt cold against my naked feet. I tip-toed towards the bathroom in our bedroom, turning the knob. I peeked my head in. Matt never turned on the fan, so the bathroom was all steamy. Through the light steam, I saw Matt. He wasn't facing me, he was facing the shower head. I let my eyes wander over his body, sort of… eye-raping him, I guess. His body was so perfect, it sort of sent chills up my spine. It clicked in my mind that I was staring at him ass. I slowly licked my lips; oh how I wanted to smack that perfect ass. He was so perfect.

I slowly tip-toed into the bathroom, turning to shut the door as quietly as possible.

"I know you're in here." I heard Matt's voice. My eyes widened a little, I blushed.

"When did ya' realize I was in here?" I turned, blushing.

Matt looked over his shoulder, a big cocky smirk on his face. "Oh, I don't know… maybe while you were **checking me out**."

My blush worsened. "Shuttup,"

"Nah, it was cute." He turned off the water, shagging his red hair like a dog would to get dry. He stepped out of the shower, and I knew my face was bright red. He got into his bathrobe, and walked over to me. I felt an erection begin in my boxers. Matt was a load taller than me, by at least five inches. He sort of jerked my head to look up at him, and kissed me. I kissed back, no duh…

As the kiss deepened, I started to try and undo the bow tying his bathrobe closed. My boner was getting really hot and uncomfortable… I felt his lips leave mine, and he grabbed my wrists. I blushed again.

"Well somebody's desperate to get into my pants…" He smirked. "Too bad."

"Come on," I rolled my eyes.

"No." He cocked his eyebrows, then let go of my wrists. Matt left the bathroom.

"Better hurry up and get dressed for breakfast, _Mello-pie_."

"I swear to God Matt, stop calling me that!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting at our usual table, in the corner of the cafeteria. Matt wasn't down here yet, he said he had something to do. I waited, not really patiently. I was sort of pissed that people would shut the fuck up about mine and Matt's relationship. It wasn't any of their concern, so unless they want my foot up their ass they better shut up.

"Hi Mello." Near said quietly, as he shuffled by my table to go sit where he usually sat. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Linda jump up from her table to go join him, practically pushed down anyone in her way. I chuckled to myself. I liked Linda, she was nice, but I felt bad for her. She was in love with Near, had yet to admit it to the boy (thought it was quite obvious), and he didn't love her back. He considered her 'someone to talk to when I'm bored', to put it in his words.

I saw Matt walk into the cafeteria. His red hair was pretty messy. He smiled at me, wiping his face. He walked toward the table to get us both some cereal, and I swear he was walking with a limp… why?

Matt turned to walk to our table, and I noticed Rock and Ryan tap him on the shoulder. Matt turned his head, and Rock's fist met his cheek. I gasped, I felt the anger boiling inside me. I quickly got up, knocking down every chair and person in my way to Matt. Ryan and Rock were kicking him and punching him, and _**of course **_there were no adults around. I quickly got myself into the middle, kicked Ryan in the balls and punched Rock in the stomache. Rock bent over, clutching his stomach, and I took the opportunity and punched him in the nose. I hope I broke it.

"Let's go, Matt." I spat, glaring down at the two boys. I stormed out of the cafeteria, followed by my broken beauty. As soon as we got to at least the rec room, Matt stumbled and fell. He didn't get up.

"Matt, get up."

"No… it hurts!" He sighed.

I sighed, picking him up and slinging him over my shoulder. Yeah, he was taller, but I was stronger. I carried him up the stairs and to our bedroom, setting him on our bed.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He didn't look at me.

"Liar." I spat.

"Okay, fine. _Maybe_ Rock and his fags beat the shit out of me _maybe_ because I am gay." I rolled his eyes, irritated.

Matt was a really sensitive guy. He was so easily broken. He's been broken so many times I sometimes wonder how I fix him every time he falls. I saw tears form in his eyes. The bad thing about Matt was that he pretended not to care, and that only made it worse for him.

"I'll fucking kill them." I growled. I hugged Matt, falling back on the bed in our embrace.

Matt let his tears spill over, and he craned his neck up to kiss my lips.

"Matt?"

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered.

"I swear, when I grow up and leave this place, I'm taking you with me."

"Promise?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah, I promise." I smiled down at him. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

_---------------------------------------_

_Hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

_----------------------------------------_

**Before It's Too Late – Goo Goo Dolls**

**The previous chapter's song: Ice Cream – Jeffree Star**

**I'm sorry these chapters are getting so short. I just can't write very long chapters, I'm sorry! **

**Also… some bad news…**

**The next chapter might be the final of this fic! I'm not discontinuing the fic, it's just that the next chapter might be the end of the fic. But worry not! I will also have good news at the end of the next chapter!**


	11. Iris

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel the same now.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Imagine waking up one day, and there was an angel sleeping next to you? What would be your reaction? Mine would be to fuck it. I know that sounds wrong, but the angel I'm talking about is Matt. He's so beautiful and perfect.

I woke up, seeing just red hair in my face. Then the rest of Matt was under a blanket, cuddling me. I stroked his hair, I knew he was awake already.

"Morning', Mello…" Matt said softly.

"Hey, Matt… what time is it?" I yawned, and then kissed the top of his gorgeous head.

"Around eleven, but it's Saturday," He snuggled closer to me, both his arms were around my waist. I slipped under the covers with him, and was met by his gorgeous green eyes. His lips pressed against my neck, and he started leaving little butterfly kisses down my jaw line. His lips brushed mine, and I flushed red.

I grabbed his chin, forcing his head up so he was looking me in the eye. I kissed him, my tongue sliding across his lips. Matt was pretty cocky, but I could really make him melt. He immediately opened his mouth, and we proceeded in shoving our tongues down each other's throats. I felt his hands run down my back until they rested on my ass. He _squeezed my ass_, causing me to jump at the touch. I was only in a t-shirt and briefs…

I felt his hands go under my underwear, so his hands were literally on my ass. I blushed deeply, but c'mon… I knew I liked it. And so did Matt, cuz he squeezed my ass again. I gasped, and I could tell he was smirking while we kissed because of my reaction. I tried moving his hands to my dick, but he immediately pulled them away. Fuck you, Matt! For leading me on like that… God dammit I thought he was going to touch me. But I guess not. Thanks a bunch, asshole.

I pulled away from the kiss, scowling.

"What the fuck was that?" I snarled.

"What was what, sweetypie?" Matt smirked. I swear, one day, his cockiness was gonna come back and bite him in the butt.

"Leading me on like that, dammit!" I rolled my eyes, sighing. "I thought you were gonna touch me!"

"It's fun teasing you," He patted the top of my head. "But no. Maybe when we're a little older…"

"How old?" I raised my eyebrows. How long did I have to wait to have that perfect, perfect ass?

"Maybe when we're at least fifteen." He said, leaving a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Fifteen? Well," He smirked. "That's about one more year for me, about two for you." I smiled.

"Oh, shuttup." He rolled his eyes. "When _I'm_ at least fifteen."

"I swear, I'm gonna rape you one day." I joked, and I saw his cheeks turn a light pink.

"A-aren't you Christian?" He stuttered, a cocky smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah, so?" Where exactly was he going with this…?

"Isn't one of God's rules 'don't commit adultery with those you are not married to'?" He smirked, running his tongue along his top lip.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna follow it. Nobody does." I rolled my eyes. "If I go to hell for fucking you before we get married, so be it."

"Still. You won't be fucking me for a while, Mello." He sighed.

"Whatever dick-head." I smiled, pulling him into another romantic kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Have you ever felt like your world was falling apart? Like your heart was being ripped out of your chest, and you were drowning under the water of life? I was feeling like that right now as Roger told Near and I that L was dead.

How could this happen?! He was _L_! The best detective in the world! He was like God! I felt tears prick my eyes. He was working on the Kira case. I knew this was going to happen, I had just been denying it to myself this whole time. But so soon?

"We-can't-work-together!" I spat through my teeth. "Near and I don't get along. The new L shouldn't be anything like me, who only lets my emotions get in my way. Near can have it. I'm leaving."

And with that I left the room.

I ran all the way to mine and Matt's room, fighting back tears that weren't there. I slammed into the room, and Matt looked up at me from his game.

"Mello, what's-" He started.

"Shuttup, Matt." I growled, pulling out my duffle bag. I started throwing my stuff in it, clothes, money, shoes…

I noticed a few tears fell from my eyes onto my duffle, and I ignored them, putting on my jacket. I swung my duffle over my shoulder, stomping out of my room. I could hear Matt's footsteps; he was following me. Why wouldn't he just stay in our- … HIS room?

I burst through the door of Wammy's and look- perfect, it's raining. Ironyyy!

"Mello!" I heard him shout. I didn't stop.

Right before I got through the gate, I felt him grab my arm and jerk me around. He had me pinned against the gate, and I spike was digging into my back but I ignored it. What amazed my is that even though it was raining like hell, I could tell Matt was crying.

"You promised."

"I'm breaking it," I hissed through my teeth.

Matt bit his lip. "… Do you love me?"

The question through me completely off-guard, and I blushed slightly. I never really said it to him, did I?

"Yeah, I love you." I saw more tears form in Matt's eyes.

"I-I love you too!" He hugged my close, and kissed me romantically.

"Matt," I started. "When we meet again in the future… make sure you're not with anyone, okay?"

"How can I be with anyone? You're the one that I want." He said.

"I know, but…" I blushed. "I know this sounds weird but… when we see each other again in the future… I'm gonna marry you."

Again, I saw more tears spill from his eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I swear." I kissed him again, and his grip on me loosened. I walked out the gate, and I looked back.

This is probably the last time I'll see my beautiful Matt. Crying, alone, and heartbroken in the rain.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

**The End.**

**What did you think? This is my first completed fanfic, and worry not because… THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! Yay! The sequel will be when they're in the future, and it'll MOST LIKELY be called 'Until the Day I Die'.**

**I wanted to thank all my readers who stuck through with me throughout this story! I love you guys, and please check back for the sequel if you want more. By the way, the sequel will be in Matt's point of view.**


End file.
